Finding Emma
by Temo
Summary: No one is keeping Snow from her baby. Curse or no curse, Emma came first. Season 6 fix it.
1. The Dark One is not a Reliable Source

"Snow, wait!"

Snow turned quickly. "I've waited long enough Charming, I'm going to meet my baby. Are you coming or not?"

"It's just…maybe this is a mistake, maybe this will cause the curse to, I don't know…continue like Rumplestiltskin said."

Snow looked at her husband like he had grown a second head. Slowly she took a deep breath to stop her from saying that as much as she loved him he really was incredibly dense sometimes. "Well, first of all, I don't consider the Dark One a particularly credible source. He twists things to his own advantage. You know this."

Charming nodded, still not entirely convinced. "But our friends, Snow, if he is right."

"Our friends are okay for now, they aren't happy, but they aren't in danger. We always planned to raise Emma. Both of us, and then only me, but circumstances got in the way. Emma is alone and has been for ten years. She needs us. She's never had a choice David." Snow turned to the doorway, Emma sat on a thin mattress, in ill fitting clothes, utterly and completely alone. David followed her gaze. "We will find a way David, we will find a way to save our friends, but not at Emma's expense. I'm going to our little girl now, I'd really like for you to come with me." She stepped forward without turning back.

* * *

"Hey, Beanpole! What are you staring at?" Emma pulled her gaze from the closet to look at Jessa Woodly. Jessa wasn't so bad. She wasn't nice by any stretch, but she didn't usually hit, and generally ignored the little ones. She came up with the most unoriginal insults, liked to snatch food from your plate if you were unlucky enough to sit next to her (and of course Emma was) and she snored really, really loudly.

"Nothing." Emma shook her head. "I thought I heard something."

"Mrs. J says it's your turn to set the tables."

"But…" Emma had been on meal set up for 2 weeks, and she didn't mind that much, but she'd also been pulled into clean up duty almost everyday as well. She was never going to finish her homework at this rate. Jessa was already gone, and it wasn't worth arguing over anyway. Jessa certainly didn't care. She looked again to the closet. It was quiet now, so it must have been her imagination. She put her book down, shrugging.

* * *

The spinning stopped as suddenly as it had begun. It looked like she was only seconds away, stepping through that threshold had been more of a journey than he had suspected. He took ahold of Snow's hand, and noticed Emma's bed was now empty. "She was just there." Snow squeaked. He knew she was as close as he was to tears.

"Snow, it's alright, I'm sure she's still close by."

"You're right, I just."

"You know more about this world than I do, but I doubt we could just announce she's ours and walk out with her."

"Oh gods." She went pale.

"I think it's best if we get out of this room, before someone starts asking questions we can't answer." He didn't want to leave without at least seeing her in person, but they only had one chance to get this right. He kept watch while Snow sat down carefully, caressing the spot Emma had vacated.

"David…David she has her blanket."

* * *

It was late when Emma made it back to her room. Jessa and Laurie were playing cards, DaShawna and Jen were arguing over the latest Seventeen magazine. "You ain't gonna marry him!"

"What do you know?"

"I know my man don't like fat girls with freckles AND acne."

Emma rolled her eyes, and quickly put her earphones back on. She didn't have any music to listen too, her tapes had been stolen or lost long ago, but it made it easier to ignore the drama surrounding her. She was the youngest in this room and the smallest by far, causing waves was nothing she was interested in. As if on cue Jen burst into tears and tried to push DeShawna to the floor, jarring Laurie's bed and sending the cards flying in the process. The screaming was sure to attract the night monitor, if not Mrs. J herself, but Emma didn't notice. The corner of her baby blanket was sticking out from under her pillow and there was a small note on it.

* * *

David made his way up the narrow stairs, hoping Snow was back. They had been here for three long days, and were no closer to getting Emma. Snow had the foresight to bring money…something about emptying a bank account and certain documents that were considered important in this world. Because of that they had been able to rent a room, and start looking for work, but David had no such documents and that was clearly going to be a problem. He felt completely useless and he hated it. Even his ever hopeful true love was out of her depth. It seemed even though Storybrook was in this world, it wasn't exactly part of this world. Snow knew about the Social Secure number that everyone was always asking about, and birth certificates and driver's licenses, but was at a loss when it came to so many other things. Though she had vague memories of college and getting her position at the Elementary school, she could not remember applying or interviewing for the position. And of course since her schooling was completely fake, she wasn't sure if her degree was from a real University or not.

All David wanted to do is see his daughter. He walked passed the building, The Somerville Home for Disadvantaged Youth, at least twice a day. He was pretty sure Snow did the same, but so far neither had managed to see her. The kids in the play yard seemed younger than she did, occasionally, he saw older children playing with an orange ball, or sitting on the steps. He didn't understand how he kept missing her, and part of him feared that she was avoiding him. Maybe the note hadn't been a good idea after all.

* * *

Emma pulled the crumpled paper from her pocket as soon as she knew she was alone. She didn't know what to think. Her first instinct, of course, was that it was a joke someone was playing on her. Her baby blanket and 'origin story' made her an easy target for bullies. But then, she couldn't think of a single kid who could write so well or so neatly or so, so warmly. She had to believe it was a prank, a really, really mean one, but part of her wanted to believe.

 _Our Dearest Emma,_

 _There is so much we need to tell you, and we will, but first we need you to know we are close Emma and we will be together soon. We never meant for things to turn out this way, you were meant to be loved and protected, cherished. We will find our way back to you soon, we love you so very much. For now Emma, stay strong and brave, and believe._

 _Love,_

 _M and D_

It was stupid of course. Really it didn't say anything. For all Emma knew M and D stood for Mary and David…not Mom and Dad. And if they were there, in her room, why didn't they just tell her this to her face, why didn't they just take her home? Emma's eyes and chest burned. Once again she crumpled the stupid paper up and made to throw it in the trash, but once again she just couldn't let go.


	2. Don't Call me That!

_Quick note. Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry that some of you don't care for my portrayal of Charming, but I write mostly to entertain myself with the hope that others might enjoy it too. Season 1 Mary Margaret/Snow is my favorite character, I cannot stand what the show has done to her. She and Charming always do the 'right' thing and it's always the 'wrong' thing. I switch povs several times throughout my stories. Snow sometimes thinks her husband is dense. Charming sometimes feels useless, he's not, but he did just awake from a 10 year coma in a brand new realm, so it will take a bit for him to catch up. This is the only time I'm going to address this. If it bothers you please don't read it, future reviews that exclusively deal with how I treat Charming will not see the light of day.  
_

 **Don't Call me That!**

If circumstances were different, Snow would be in complete and total love with the 'Real World'. Especially it's libraries. Storybrook had a library, but the large building under the clock tower had been closed for 'renovations' all during her cursed memories. If circumstances were different, Snow would be mighty curious what that was about too. She had spent the last few days in Boston Public Library researching the Commonwealth's policies on foster care and adoption. Scanning local papers for jobs, reading books on building resumes and interview techniques. The problem she ran into time and time again was that she simply had no past. Storybrook had limited interaction with the real world of course. She wasn't sure how it worked, but they did get deliveries on occasion, and she seemed to remember visits from the state board of education…though now she questioned whether or not that ever actually happened.

"Miss, we'll be closing in 10 minutes, was there anything else you needed?"

She gazed at the rumpled man in front of her, frowning slightly. "I thought you closed at 9?"

"Yes ma'am, it's 8:50. You know if you get a library card you could take some of those books home with you."

Snow wasn't sure if she could show the proper id for a card and she knew Charming would be worried about her. She had meant to head home before dark. "Thank you, maybe tomorrow."

The man nodded and made his way to the next straggler. Snow closed her books and gathered her things when the hairs on her arm stood straight. She recognized the young man being ushered out. He had been here most of the afternoon, and the more she thought about it, she was sure he had been here yesterday as well. And could she have seen him at the T station? Their eyes met for a moment before he turned and rushed toward the exit. Snow gasped. She didn't just recognize this kid, somehow she knew him.

* * *

Charming was doing his best to stay calm, but watching the box with the moving pictures, wasn't helping much. The talking heads were droning on about burglaries, assaults and even murders as if reading a recipe, then someone would explain about how great these cars were and it was practically a steal, someone else would sing about getting something your way, and then a voice explained why you couldn't miss the next episode of ER. The talking heads came back on and predicted that rain was coming from the east and to expect delays at that airport, whatever that was. Snow should be here. He had made them dinner quite a while ago. He'd given up and eaten without her, then put hers in the small cold box, Snow called a fridge, he'd cleaned up and out of boredom turned on the television?

Finally the door swung open, but instead of his wife, a boy stumbled toward him. "Sit down and start talking."

"Snow? What's…"

"Charming, you remember Pinocchio don't you?"

* * *

Emma sighed. It was after ten and she knew she couldn't wait much longer for Auggie to show up. More than ever she really wanted to talk to him. He was the only one she could tell about the weird note. He would probably tell her it was crap, but at least she could believe him. Emma could spot a lie a mile away, and though she knew Auggie wasn't always up front with her, he never really lied, not to her anyway. Like he told people he was Emma's brother and that he was 19, but neither was true. He and Emma had been in a foster home together and he told her he felt responsible for her. He told other people he was 19 so he could get a job and stuff, but he was only 17. Emma wished he was her real brother and that he was really 19, because more than anything she wanted out of the system and to have a real home, and that's what August was to her.

Emma yawned and shook the sleep out of her eyes. She couldn't wait anymore, even if she didn't have school first thing, the hall monitor was bound to realize she wasn't in bed soon. She made her way across the roof to the fire escape and shimmied back inside, hoping that Auggie wasn't going to disappear on her again, because he did stuff like that sometimes, and she hated that.

* * *

"How, why, how?" Charming sputtered, looking from the kid to Snow and back to the kid. "I don't understand."

"I can explain…I will explain, but I have to go…"

"That's just not going to happen Pinocch…"

"You can't call me that." He insisted, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I'm August here."

Snow raised an eyebrow, more than anything the name set this kid off. He wasn't denying who he was, not for a minute, but the name upset him. "You'll have to excuse me August…it's been a few years…10 I believe, I haven't been able to keep up with your preferred moniker."

"I have to go…she's waiting for me."

"Who's waiting for you?" Charming chimed in.

Pinocchio's dropped his head into his hands.

"I believe he's referring to Emma." Snow supplied, "That's who is waiting for you, am I right?"

The boy lifted his left arm and pulled back his sleeve. "Not anymore. They do bed checks at 10:30, she won't risk it."

Snow smiled sardonically. "Well then, I guess you have plenty of time to explain. So let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

* * *

"You're going to get caught you know." Jessa whispered as Emma slipped into bed. "Where do you even go?"

"Nowhere." Emma hoped it was dark enough that Jessa couldn't make out her baby blanket that she was pulling out from under her pillow. "Go to sleep."

"Lucy was looking for you earlier, I told her I hadn't seen you. I think she has a new 'family' for you." She could hear the smirk in Jessa's voice and tried not to groan. Inwardly, Emma's heart sank. She wasn't happy here, but she knew what to expect and August knew where to find her. She couldn't leave right now. Not when her parents might possibly, probably not be nearby.


	3. I thought I heard something in my closet

_Thanks so much for guest review. I didn't preview this chapter, so I missed that the breaks were gone. Should be a bit easier to read now!_

Pinocchio was practically shaking and wouldn't meet their eyes. Slowly he began talking into his hands. "So the wardrobe could take two and…"

Snow sighed. "No, that's not what we need to know." The teen stopped and looked up in pure confusion.

"That's a story for another day, son. And it's not your story to tell anyway." Charming explained. "We just need to know about Emma. What happened when you got here? How did she end up in that place? Is she safe…we can tell she's not happy…"

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Pinocchio was almost in tears. "Papa told me to take care of her and I tried, honestly."

Snow knelt and grabbed his hand, gently forcing his gaze to hers. "You were seven, Pin..August, you were a boy, lost and alone."

"I left her, she was a baby and I just left her." He was full out crying now, years of guilt radiating off him.

"No, you didn't." Charming placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a weak grin. "You know where she is and you are watching over her, that's more than we could say until a few days ago."

"You aren't angry? I was so sure…"

"We aren't angry at you, and even if we were, now isn't the time." Snow supplied. "Please August tell us about our daughter."

* * *

"Emma Swan, please stay after the bell." Emma slumped in her seat. She hadn't been able to focus the last few days, and it was catching up with her. Most teachers gave her a pass, because she was a 'groupie' in class for a month or so, then gone for a while and then back again. Mrs. Tann was not most teachers.

She watched as her 30 some classmates funneled through the door toward the cafeteria. She wasn't real worried about missing lunch. Ms. Tann's lectures were short and to the point. And worst case, she knew she would have something to eat tonight.

"Do you have an explanation for this?" Her social studies assignment was set in front of her. Just over half the questions were answered and most of them had red marks next to them.

"The Democratic Process doesn't really interest me that much." She never wasted time or energy apologizing for incomplete or sloppy work, no one really cared anyway.

"That's a lie Emma." Emma's eyes went round and she started to deny it. "You are one of my best students. The first three answers are the best of anyone in the class. The next two are incomplete and well, the rest" Ms. Tann made a face at the page in her hand. "Well, frankly it's like you had a 5 year old with Attention Deficit Disorder finish up for you. You didn't did you?"

She wasn't sure if she could laugh or not, but she was pretty sure she was being teased. "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

"That's all I wanted to hear. "

"I'll make sure to get a second grader at least." Sometimes, she just couldn't help herself.

Ms. Tann raised a brow at that and Emma blushed a little.

"Okay, go grab your lunch, but Emma you can talk to me if you need too."

"Oh, yeah, I know." Emma lied, teachers like Ms. Tann were few and far between, and she really appreciated them, but talking to them was never a good idea. And really Emma couldn't exactly explain what had her so distracted right now anyway.

* * *

Entering their cramped room, Charming smiled at his wife, she was sitting at the window gazing at the street below. "So no word from Pinocchio?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He walked over and pulled her attention from the window. "We talked about this, we have to trust him."

"I know, and I do, but the things he said Charming. There are other magical people here, people from realms we never knew existed?"

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in. Pin…I suppose we should get used to calling him August…I've got to hand it to him, he's done well here. I'm glad Emma's had someone on her side at least." Snow frowned and wiped at her eyes. Charming sat down on the bed across from his wife. "But enough about gloomy things we can't change…guess who got a job?"

"What? You got a job?"

He smiled. They had both agreed that until he was more familiar with this new world and its technology and customs, that it would be best if she sought employment and he would work with August on getting Emma back, but fate had other ideas.

"It's nothing exciting. They have carriage services at the park. A driver quit unexpectedly I guess, so when the owner saw how good I was with horses, he offered me a job. Seems riding and grooming horses isn't so different here…"

Snow launched herself into his arms and kissed him midsentence. After a few moments they separated. "So, I take it your pleased."

"You are my hero Charming, in every realm."

* * *

Emma stepped out of the bus, and started following the crowd down the cracked sidewalk. "Em! Em!" She turned abruptly to the voice with a wide grin.

"Auggie!" She whispered, and after checking that no one was paying attention she slowly walked to the alley where her brother was waiting. "Auggie! Where the heck have you been!"

August ignored her question, also checking to see that no one was paying attention, before lifting her into a bear hug. "Miss me?"

She huffed in frustration. "Let me down, I've got to talk to you. You were supposed be here the other day, and you didn't come and there's stuff going on Auggie, weird stuff."

He set her back on her feet. "I know Em."

"I thought I heard something in my closet and later I found a …" She stopped. "You know? Ah Auggie, why would you do that?" Her expression darkened, her gaze accusing and for a moment he was afraid she might run.

"Hey, hey, Em it's not like that. I know because they are here. I've seen them, talked with them."

"Who's here? What are you talking about August?" Her voice was low and as dangerous as a ten year old's could be.

"Look, we can't talk here." He pulled her backpack off and put his arm around her slim shoulders. At first she stood firm, unsure what to think. "Trust me Em, you'll need some cocoa for this."


End file.
